Zion Volunteer Infantry
The Zion Volunteer Infantry, also known as the Tribal Volunteers or the Dead Horse Volunteers, is the official NCR designation for the roughly 150 tribesmen mostly of the Dead Horses, well as a few members of the New Canaanites and Sorrows, who joined the Allied effort in the NCR Arizona Offensive. The unit was led by Joshua Graham, the infamous former Malpais Legate turned Dead Horses war chief and bitter enemy of the Legion after his botched execution. Background After assisting the Dead Horses in ridding Zion of White Legs, as well as the NCR victory at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the enigmatic figure known as Courier Six is said to have returned to Zion with news of the formation of a coalition dedicated to attacking the Legion in their core territory of Arizona, with the eventual goal of taking Nova Roma (formerly Flagstaff) and eliminating the Legion leadership, effectively destabilizing the faction and eliminating them as a major threat in the Legion. The Courier convinced Graham, to agree to join, but he will only provide those troops to agree to come with him, and traveled to New Vegas to meet with representatives of the other factions. Graham agreed to provide and lead a unit of 150 volunteers from the Dead Horses and other tribes on the expedition, which the NCR agreed to supply with weapons and ammunition, as well as provide trucks for transport. The unit, known as the Zion Volunteer Infantry, was attached to the NCR's 4th Mountain Infantry Division. Equipment The NCR provided the Zion Volunteer Infantry M16A1 assault rifles and M199 carbines, as well as M249 SAW light machine guns and FGM-199 Missile Launchers, giving the unit additional firepower. The Dead Horse Infantry also carried M1911 pistols and Thompson submachine guns captured from the White Legs, which could be integrated into the unit easily enough, as .45 ACP ammunition was common in NCR inventories. Finally, the Dead Horses retained their traditional war clubs as close-range melee weapons. The NCR had also given the Dead Horses standard army uniforms as well, but with different markings to reflect their tribal origins. Combat History The Zion Volunteer Infantry fought with distinction in multiple battles of in the NCR Arizona Offensive, proving themselves to be masters of fighting in mountains and canyons so similar to their homes in Zion. Among the most valuable skills they possessed was free climbing, the ability to climb cliffs without ropes, allowing them to scale cliffs and attack without warning. They also proved skilled in close and particularly melee combat, having developed their own unique fighting art using war clubs made of hard juniper wood. The actions of the tribal volunteers would also have a major impact on the tribal culture, with their travels bringing new ideas to the Tribes of Zion, among the most notable being the loosening and gradual ending of the taboo against entering pre-war buildings, many of the members of the unit having followed Graham into such buildings in the offensive. Siege of Kingman At the Siege of Kingman, the part played by the tribal volunteers and the rest of the infantry were overshadowed by part played by the NCR First Mechanized and Third Armored Divisions in their flanking attacking on the city, however, the tribals were involved in the urban fighting in the city, following their leader, Joshua Graham into brutal close-quarters fighting amongst pre-war buildings in the city center. Battle of Williams The Zion Volunteers played a major role in the Battle of Williams after the Legion forces ambushed the NCR column. In this engagement, their submachine guns and war clubs proved the be ideal weapons for engaging the legionaries at close range. The volunteers managed to take out dozens of Legion forces and cleared out many pockets of Legion soldiers, especially defensive ones housing machine gun crews, mortar emplacements, and other weapons. Siege of Nova Roma The Zion Volunteer Infantry took part in the Siege of Nova Roma and the members considered the event pivotal in their campaign against the Legion as they knew that the Caesar of the Legion, Aurelius of Phoenix, was in sight and they could kill him and cripple the Legion and its leadership. Notable Commanders *Joshua Graham - Founder and Head Commander Category:Groups Category:Post-War Factions Category:New California Republic